A werewolf, a klutz and a sheet of ice
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Remus wakes Tonks up on her day off, and takes her out to a Muggle rink for the day. Meh, summary sucks! R&R, or I refuse to add chapter two! :P


_**AN: Hey guys! I'm currently working on a Molly/Arthur fanfiction, but I thought I'd add one more story to the Ronks collection! Taking inspiration from the fact that I myself have a skating lesson tomorrow, I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Remus took Tonks along to the ice rink! Enjoy!**_

She could wake up to that face every day. A face others saw as scarred, and unattractive, but a face she saw as young, handsome and so, so beautiful. The deep brown eyes set into his face gave him a more mischievous look, if only you noticed the glint hidden deep within them.

Yes, Nymphadora Tonks definitely wouldn't mind waking up to her beautiful Remus every single morning. Smiling, she closed her eyes for a second, listening to the sounf his breathing as he lay opposite her, wide awake. He had been awake for a while, debating whether or not to wake his girlfriend up. She looked so pretty asleep, oblivious to the horrors of real life.

When his gaze was met with her own light gray eyes, Remus grinned, watching her take his appearance in before shutting them again. Before Tonks' eyes could succumb to the lure of sleep, he gently shook her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"Dora, sweetheart," Remus spoke, in his quiet, soft voice, made even softer by sleep. "Wake up. I have plans for today, we're off out," He smiled, hearing her groan in protest. It was already 10am- Tonks thought it was criminal to get up before 12 on a day off.

"Merlins ass, Reemie, its way too early," the young Auror protested, flopping onto her side to cuddle up to him. He was so warm- it made her even more sleepy than she was.

"Since when have you been looking at Merlin's ass? Should I be worried?" Remus chuckled, stroking her hair. It was messier than usual- bedhead.

"Even if I had, you'd never have to be worried," Tonks smiled, using her momentum to roll on top of him, kissing his lips briefly before jumping out of bed. Now that she was awake, she saw no point in staying in bed, if Remus had other plans. Taking in the sight of him lying, shirtless, on the left side of her bed, Tonks grinned widely, face practically split in two. She had wanted him for so long, and he was here. Turning so that her back faced him, she pulled on a Muggle t-shirt, and tight skinny jeans, which clung to the toned outline of her legs.

"You'd best get changed, Reems. As much as I'd enjoy the sight, Muggles dont permit shirtless men in public places," Tonks teased, hearing him chuckle and get out of bed.

She was just fixing her hair, when a pair of strong arms suddenly appeared around her waist, chad in thick, grey jumper sleeves. It was obvious that Remus had already gotten changed, in the time it took her to smooth out her bed head. He tilted his head to the side, kissing her neck and nuzzling Tonks' shoulder. He was rewarded with a bat to his nose, and a laugh.

"That hurt," Remus commented, pulling away from her, but keeping hold of Tonks's black gloved hand. True, his nose was throbbing quite a bit from here she'd tapped him.

"Lets go, we can get breakfast where we're going," He added, before Tonks could get in a snide remark about his nose hurting. Making sure he was holding her tightly, Remus turned and apparated the both of them to town, behind a tree outside an old, grey building.

The building had obviously seen better days. The logo that depicted what awaited visitors inside had long since peeled off, and the paint work was shoddy and terrible. Raising an eyebrow, Tonks followed Remus out from behind the tree, keeping hold of his hand as they crossed the road, and clambered up the few steps into the main foyer of the building.

The first thing that hit Tonks was the icy change in temperature. It wasn't the warmest day, but it was warm enough to tell that this place was a few degrees colder than outside. Why?

Curious, Tonks followed Remus up around 50 black steps, waiting to see what was at the top.

Remus chuckled, knowing he'd truly confused her as to where they were. He himself had spent a lot of time here in his youth, usually hanging out with Sirius and James. They'd come for different reasons- Remus to just have a great time, Sirius and James to ogle the girls in leggings. Rolling his eyes at the memory, Remus led Tonks to the top of the stairs, where a glass cabinet held tons of trophies for the world to see.

The trophies were absolutely spectacular. Each one gave off a bright lustre, indicating that they were taken care of by proud owners. Before Tonks could read what the plaques underneath said, Remus swept the both of them into a foyer like area. Just like outside, it was extremely shabby. The only thing Tonks found interesting was the lift in the corner. Scowling, she patted Remus's shouldeer, too busy looking at the lift to notice that he was paying someone to let the both of them into the attraction.

"Look, Lupin! We didn't have to go up all those stairs after all," Tonks complained, oblivious to the chuckles both from Remus and the cashier. Ignoring her protests, Remus pulled Tonks gently through the doors. Here, it was even colder. Merlin, Tonks was freezing. And the bright lights from the ceiling had temporarily fogged up her vision. As though waiting for her opinion, Remus stayed quiet, until Tonks could register the bright sheet of ice, dotted with skaters of all skill levels. From beginners to professionals, this place had it all.

Mouth open in surprise, and awe, Tonks turned to her boyfriend. "I've heard of Muggle ice places, but this is brilliant!" She exclaimed, reaching up and kissing his jaw, the only part she could reach without him leaning down.

"I'm glad you like it. Lets put your balance skills to the test, eh?" Remus replied, taking her hand and walking into a dim, changing room. Tonks's observational skills told her that this whole rink had seen better days. The wooden benches were chipped, the floor was coming up in places, and the paint job was terrible. But whatever. She had Remus here, that was all she cared about right now. Turning to her right, Tonks sat on one of the benches, careful not to rip her coat on any stray pieces of wood.

"I'm gonna need your shoes," Remus told her, voice still gentle. Looking up, Tonks realized that he had his own in his hand already. Feeling stupid for not realizing, Tonks pulled her combat boots off and handed them to him.

"Sorry. My mum always thought places like this were improper, so I never really learnt what you're supposed to do," Tonks shrugged, waiting for him to come back. He did, and their shoes had been exchanged for a pair of white boots, and a pair of brown. At least, they looked like boots. Apart from the fact that they both had bits of silver metal clinging to the bottoms.

Remus smiled at her confusion, sitting down next to her and placing the white ones in her lap. It was like an unspoken rule : girls wore the white skates. Leaning forwards, he let his hair fall over his face as he tied the brown pair up, making sure they were tight, not a little bit loose.

When he had finished, he sat back up, half expecting to see Tonks ready and waiting for him. She kind of was- the skates were on, but not tied up. She was trying, but the complex pattern of laces confused her.

Smiling, Remus leant down on one knee, taking the laces from her and pulling them tight, knotting each one.

Tonks breathed in deeply, a reaction to the fact that these 'boots' were so bloody tight.

"Oooft, Remus, too tight, too tight!" She protested, standing up and falling over immediately, her fall stopped by Remus's arms. He always caught her when she fell.

"They're supposed to be," Remus chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to add to her stability, leading them both out of the room to the side of the ice. Maybe this wasnt so good an idea after all. Tonks was already looking towards the cafe.

"Grr," Tonks growled jokily, stepping onto the white sheet of ice, instantly gripping the barrier for support, seeing as she'd let go of Remus. He was still on the side, watching her with amusement in those gorgeous eyes. Sod.

"Remus John Lupin, you get out here and help right now!" Tonks called out, to the spectators amusement. Remus laughed, stepping onto the ice and moving over to her, taking her hand to lead her away from the barrier.

No way. Not happening, sunshine, Tonks thought, refusing to let go. Her balance was terrible on solid ground, nevermind on frozen water.


End file.
